


Butterflies & Passing Time

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Series: Light [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, One Year Later, Romantic Fluff, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Short & Sweet, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: As soon as Lea steps through the front door, he’s overwhelmed with the most incredible scent. He breathes deep, savouring it. He closes the door behind him and makes his way for the kitchen. He sees Isa standing by the stove, blissfully unaware that Lea has returned home. The redhead leans against the doorframe and observes the other for a moment. He smiles as the fluttering in his stomach begins.One year later and the butterflies still haven’t settled.
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Butterflies & Passing Time

As soon as Lea steps through the front door, he’s overwhelmed with the most _incredible_ scent. He breathes deep, savouring it. He closes the door behind him and makes his way for the kitchen. He sees Isa standing by the stove, blissfully unaware that Lea has returned home. The redhead leans against the doorframe and observes the other for a moment. He smiles as the fluttering in his stomach begins.

One year later and the butterflies still haven’t settled.

He watches Isa for another moment longer before stepping up to him once he can tell he’s at a relatively good stopping point. He wraps one arm around Isa’s waist, holding out the other in front of him to showcase the _stunning_ bouquet of flowers he had retrieved. Red and blue orchids.

“Happy one-year of marriage,” Lea says in Isa’s ear.

Isa smiles and Lea can feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. He takes the flowers from Lea’s hand. “Thank you.” He turns to face the redhead, wrapping his empty hand around his neck. “Happy Anniversary.”

The moment their lips meet, the butterflies take flight. They may as well lift Lea right off the ground. One whole year later and nothing has changed. He’s still just as in love with his _husband_ now as he was the day they wed. As he was the day they met, better yet. Not that Lea had been expecting that to change. Each and every day he only falls deeper and deeper in love with Isa. There’s no way around it. Everything that man does sends sparks flying through him. It’s a miracle the butterflies haven’t caught fire.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Isa says once they break apart.

Lea smirks. “I know I’m hungry for something.” He kisses along Isa’s jawline, and then at his neck. “For some _one_.”

He shivers in his hold, his breath catching in his throat. “That’ll have to wait.” He gently pushes Lea away. “I’m making your favourite.” He hands the bouquet back to him. “Can you get these in a vase with water?”

“Anything for you, Moonshine.”

“Thank you, Sunbeam.”

Lea steps away, allowing Isa to return to his task at hand. He then grabs a vase from one of their bottom cabinets, filling it halfway with water and placing the bouquet of orchids in it. He sets in on their kitchen table before taking a seat. He reverts to observing Isa. The moon of this life. The love of his life. He watches the way he moves about the kitchen. He’s far more graceful than Lea could ever imagine being. Could ever dream of being. Isa’s hand movements as he cuts and prepares their upcoming meal are elegant. Lea just wants to sweep him up in his arms and hold him close. He wants to be at his mercy.

“It’s not polite to stare,” Isa speaks up.

Lea’s grinning again. “You’re only saying that because I make you so flustered.”

He pauses his motions, and Lea picks up on the slight tremble in Isa’s hands. “You should wash up before dinner.”

He gets to his feet. “If that’s what you desire.” He walks up to Isa to kiss his cheek before making his way for the bathroom. “As I said, anything for you.”

While Lea is showering, he can’t help but think about Isa—his _husband_ —in the next room over. He can’t help but feel that they’re currently too far apart after having already been away from each other all day. It’s unacceptable. It causes Lea to rush through his shower just so he can return to Isa’s side that much sooner. His husband’s side. His _husband_.

Tch. It’s been an entire year and it’s still almost inconceivable to Lea that they’re married. Have been married. Every time he refers to Isa has his husband, he still gets a tingle on his tongue. The word tastes too good to be true. It is true, though. It’s a dream come true. And with the way the butterflies in his stomach still react every time he sees Isa… The way they take flight and swarm his heart… Hell, Lea would think they could still just be teenagers. It’s like they’ve only just met. Like they’re just getting to know each other. Except Lea already knows every little detail about Isa. He knows the way his hands tremble when he gets flustered, for instance. Or the way his cheeks will flush when he’s flattered, but then the tips of his ears will turn red when he’s embarrassed. The way he plays with and braids his hair when he’s anxious or thinking too much. The little twitch of a smile in the corners of his lips when Lea has made a comment—usually dirty—that he doesn’t want to react to. He always does end up reacting, though.

Lea never believed it would be possible to be so in love. He thought a love like this was only meant for fairytales. And they sure as hell have lived no fairytale.

Once he’s out of the shower, he grabs a pair of sweatpants to throw on and purposefully chooses one of Isa’s shirts. He then returns to the kitchen just as Isa seems to be wrapping up and plating their meal.

“Perfect timing,” Isa says after having glanced over his shoulder. He does a doubletake and pauses to look Lea up and down. “Do you not have any clean shirts?”

He smiles sweetly. “I like the way your shirts fit me.”

There goes the flush in Isa’s cheeks and the butterflies in Lea’s stomach. He’ll never tire of this feeling. No matter how long he’s soaring for, he’ll only ever grow stronger. He’ll only ever grow deeper in love with the man standing on the other side of the kitchen.

Isa shakes his head, turning away from the redhead. “I can’t believe I’m married to such an idiot.”

His smile only grows wider as he takes a seat at the dining table. Isa joins him soon after, setting their plates before each of them. They eat in silence, for the most part, but aren’t shy to stealing glances. Every time they catch each other, they just laugh. Almost like they really are only teenagers. Young at heart. Nowhere near past their prime. Lea is looking forward to growing old with Isa, though.

Lea finishes his meal first. He waits for Isa before taking their empty plates and cleaning them up. Once they’re washed, he turns and leans against the countertop to look at Isa, who’s still seated at the table, but has also turned to face the redhead. They smile at each other. They smile like they have secret crushes on each other rather than like they’ve been married for an entire year.

“I hear the kids have something planned for us tomorrow,” Isa soon speaks up. “A sort of celebration.”

“I have no details about it, if that’s what you’re getting at,” Lea says.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. Just thought it was nice of them to go out of their way to do something in honour of our anniversary.”

“I don’t think they went that far out of their way.”

He chuckles softly. “Right, perhaps not.”

Lea smiles in response. “C’mere.”

Isa doesn’t hesitate to get to his feet and walk right into Lea’s embrace. “An entire year.” Lea runs his hands up and down his back soothingly. “The best year of my life so far.”

Isa smiles back. “I would have to agree.”

He holds Isa’s face in his hands, cupping his cheeks, “Moon of my life, I hope I have given you everything I have,” Lea starts. “I hope I’ve taught you everything I know. And I hope I’ve kept my promise to do better and always hold you close.”

He hums quietly. “Are you reciting our wedding song?”

He presses their foreheads together. “Oh, good, you caught on.”

“Of course I did…”

They’re lips meet in another strike of lightning. The fire under Lea’s skin rages, the smoke setting off the butterflies once more. He pulls Isa closer to him. Tighter against him. Isa’s hand find purchase on his waist, squeezing gently. Lea tries to ignore how much it tickles. He knows Isa is aware of this. Knows Isa is trying to set him off. He won’t give him the satisfaction, though. Not yet.

“Sun of my life,” Isa speaks up between kisses, his voice barely above a whisper, “the world is brighter now that you’re here,” he goes on. “You are loved more than you know, and I hereby pledge all my days to prove it so.”

Lea smiles against his lips. Against his husband’s lips. He pulls away far enough to look into those teal eyes. To trace the constellations within them. He smooths Isa’s hair back before playing with the ends of it. Twirling it between his fingers. Isa gazes back and Lea can feel his passion. His affection.

“I got something else,” Isa soon breaks the silence. “Wait here just a moment.”

With that, Lea reluctantly allows Isa to slip out of his arms. He watches as the other leaves the room, the butterflies calming with his absence. The moment he reappears, though, they’re active again. Lea even perks up a bit at the sight of him. And he’s now holding something behind his back.

“I wanted to make sure it could never get damaged,” Isa starts. “So, I took the liberty of getting it framed.”

He then reveals the hidden object and tears almost instantly swell in Lea’s eyes. It’s the ice cream stick. _Marry me_. He takes the frame out of Isa’s hand and gives it a onceover before setting it down and pulling Isa back into his arms for another kiss. In that frame is the exact moment the rest of their lives began. The moment they knew their love would be everlasting. And now the butterflies will carry them to the stars and beyond.

Today is one year. But there are so many years to come. And each will be better than the last. Each year, they’ll soar higher. And if they’re lucky, they’ll never come back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!! I hadn't been planning on writing a third part to this little mini-series, but when I noticed the one-year anniversary of the marriage fic was coming up, I decided I just /had/ to write something in honour of it lmao


End file.
